1. Field of Art
This invention relates to the improvement of a grain tank on an agricultural combine. More specifically, the invention allows for the pivoting grain tank to discharge grain from a combine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mechanical harvesting of grain has taken place for decades. However, efforts continue in the attempt to make harvesting operations more efficient and effective. A combine harvester generally includes a header, which cuts the crop. The header then moves the cut crop into a feeder house. The feeder house lifts the cut crop into the threshing, separation and cleaning areas of the combine. The grain is separated from the stalk by a rotor or threshing system. The grain is then separated and moved and stored in a grain tank. The chaff and trash are deposited from the rear of the combine. The grain stored in the grain tank is eventually discharged through a grain tank unload tube. An operator usually runs these various operations from a glass-enclosed cab. Typically, the cab is located above and behind the header and feederhouse. There are a variety of agricultural combine harvesters and their operations are well known in the art. For examples of such harvesters reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,198 which illustrates the conventional and twin rotor threshing and separating systems of a harvester as well as other major systems of the harvester. See also the New Holland Super Conventional Combines TX(trademark) 66, TX(trademark) 68, the New Holland TWIN ROTOR(copyright) combines TR(copyright) 89 and TR(copyright) 99 for examples of existing conventional and twin rotor harvesters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,262 also illustrates the primary systems of a conventional harvester. For further details regarding various agricultural harvester systems review U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,553, 4,800,711, 4,866,920, 4,907,402, 4,967,544 and 5,155,984. See also the New Holland corn head model 996 and the New Holland grain belt header model 994 for details regarding headers.
The previously mentioned grain is processed in the threshing and separating system. The clean grain then enters a clean grain elevator typically positioned on one side of the combine. The elevator is an endless chain with a series of lift arms attached to the chain. The arms lift the grain upwards. Near the top of the elevator, the grain is deposited into at the base of a bubble-up auger. The bubble-up auger moves the grain upwards and towards the center of the grain tank. At the end of the bubble-up auger the grain is discharged into the grain tank. Some bubble-up augers are hinged near the base so that the auger can rotate or float as the grain fills the grain tank. To discharge the grain from the grain tank, there is an auger positioned at the bottom of the grain tank. This grain tank auger moves grain to a grain tank unloading auger. The grain tank unloading auger is extended away from the grain tank and discharges the grain into a nearby transport vehicle. The base of the grain tank unloading auger may be positioned on the outside of the grain tank. Typically, the unloading auger is positioned at the top of the grain tank or at the base of grain tank. Each design offers unique advantages and disadvantages. When the unloading auger is positioned at the top of the grain tank it is more horizontal. This makes it is less vulnerable to damage by grain transport vehicles and allows better grain discharge control. Plus, the operator can more easily see and position the auger into the transport vehicle. However, the grain needs to be lifted from the base of the grain tank to the top of the grain tank. Each handling operation has the potential of damaging the grain and the added vertical auger causes the unload rate to slowly reduce as the grain tank nears empty. An unloading auger positioned at the base of the grain tank avoids excess handling of the grain, but is more susceptible to damage, reduces control of the discharged grain and limits the operator""s ability to align the unload auger tube with the transport vehicle. It would be desirable to have a grain tank unloading system which would allow for the operator to have maximum grain visibility and control without excess handling of grain. Another dilemma occurs when an operator would prefer to discharge grain from the grain tank while still undertaking So harvesting operations. As previously mentioned, the grain presently exits the clean grain elevator, passes through the bubble-up auger and then is moved to the grain tank unloading auger by the grain tank auger. This repetitive handling results in damage to the grain. A final dilemma exists as a result of transporting combine between different crops, countries or regions. Typically, when a combine harvester is transported across a national border or certain state borders, it needs to be completely cleaned and all grain removed. With all of the contours of the grain tank and the various augers, this becomes a time consuming process. A grain tank that would allow complete removal of the harvested grain and facilitate cleaning the rest of the machine would be a great improvement.
An invention that could resolve these issues would represent an improvement to the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pivoting grain tank.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pivoting grain tank that rotates about a pivot axis transverse to the forward direction of travel for a combine harvester.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pivoting grain tank with sloped walls that allows all grain to be easily removed from the grain tank.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a grain tank which allows the grain to be discharged from the tank with a minimum of grain handling and at a nearly constant rate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a grain tank that moves the unload tube forward to improve the operator""s view of the unload process and to reduce the unload tube""s rear overhang when its in the transport position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a series of augers nearly co-axial to the grain tank""s pivot axis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a top hatch on the pivoting grain tank by for easy access to the grain tank.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a grain tank where incoming clean grain may be transported directly to the grain tank unload tube without passing through the bubble up auger.
The invention is an improvement to the grain tank on an agricultural combine. The invention consists of a grain tank that pivots about an axis transverse to the direction of travel to assist in the removal of grain from the grain tank. Incoming clean grain enters a first auger which moves the grain to either a bubble up auger or second auger. At this point, the grain either enters the bubble up auger to be stored in the grain tank or passes to the second auger and an unloading tube. The first and second augers maybe surrounded by an auger tube with several ports. One or more of these ports can align with the tank, allowing the grain to enter the grain tank, when the grain tank is in the lowered or storage position. Conversely, there are additional ports which allow grain from the grain tank to enter the first and second augers when the grain tank unloading. Since the grain tank has sloped and concave surfaces, almost all tank grain can be discharged. Any grain that remains, can be easily swept through clean out ports in the tank""s flat bottom.